historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gefahren aus dem Dustermeer: Vierter Abschnitt
Kapitel Vier 4.1 Ein eigenwilliger Empfang Endlich war der Ausgang in Sichtweite! Nach einer komplett durchgeschwommenen Nacht hatten James, Sepp, Brax und die beiden Seeschlangenspione Aalbert und Smellert, wie von diesen vorhergesagt, die Regenbogenschlucht durchquert und waren im Begriff die letzte Spalte zu verlassen und so wieder ins Freie zu gelangen. Schon schimmerte das Sonnenlicht von oben auf sie herab, erhellte das kristallklare Wasser und sorgte dafür das es geradezu magisch schimmerte... "...Moment mal!", erkannte Brax verdutzt und sah prüfend nach oben. "Wie kann denn jetzt die Sonne scheinen, wenn Hygross uns gerade mit nicht enden wollenden Regen heimsucht?!" "Das tut er auch jetzt in diesen Augenblick.", begann Aalbert zu erklären und Smellert ergänzte. "Aber dies ist ein Teil des Zaubers der das Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen vor schädlichen Einflüssen schützt." "Doch was sind Worte wert, wenn man es einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen kann?", fragte der dunkelrote Spion herausfordernd und fing an schneller zu schwimmen. "Genau!", stimmte auch die kleinere Seeschlange zu und schwamm ebenfalls schneller. "Lasst uns endlich hier herausschwimmen und seht selbst!" Aus diesem Grund zischten unsere Freunde darum eiligst durch den letzten Spalt und fanden sich keinen Augenblick später auf dem Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen wieder... ...Und bekamen ganz große Augen! Wie Aalbert und Smellert gesagt haben, breitete sich vor ihnen nun eine riesige, von farbenprächtigen Meerespflanzen bewachsene und von zahllosen Fischwärmen und anderen Lebewesen bevölkerte, sonnendurchflutete Ebene aus - die genau den gleichen friedlichen Zauber verströmte wie das Tal der Ruhe. Eine eher lächerliche Steinmauer umsäumte den Rand des gesamten Feldes, doch dafür lies sie zu, dass man auch den namensgebenden Teil dieses Ortes sehen konnte: Überall, wie von einem Riesen verstreut, ragten seltsame kristalline Formationen in die Höhe - dies waren die besagten Schreine. Beides, sowohl das 'Mäuerchen' und erst recht die Schreine, waren magischer Natur - das spürten Sepp, Brax und James sofort. Und es war eine machtvolle Magie, die sie verströmten! So einen starken Zauber hatten die drei bisher selten woanders wahrgenommen und das erklärte sofort, warum dieser Ort vor dem Zugriff der Monster sicher war. "Da fehlen einem die Worte nicht?", fragte Aalbert, der ebenfalls verzaubert auf das Panorama blickte. Wie zur Bestätigung konnten unsere drei Freunde nur nicken - zu schön war der Augenblick, als das man ihn in Worte hätte fassen könne. "Wie gesagt: Die Vengaren haben das Schreinfeld vor langer Zeit errichtet und mit der Magie ihrer Gottheit gesegnet.", erklärte Smellert gleichfalls betört. "Und dank dieser heiligen Macht ist das Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen ein wahres Bollwerk gegen die Dunkelheit." Die Fünf nahmen sich noch ein paar Augenblicke Zeit um diese Aussicht zu genießen, bevor Sepp, Brax und James begannen das Schreinfeld nach etwas Bestimmtem abzusuchen. Rasch wurden sie fündig: Weiter vorne ragte eine weitere aber deutlich mächtigere und vor allem höhere Steinmauer mit Wachtürmen empor, die ein ordentliches Stück der Ebene umschloss. Sie war so hoch, das man nicht ohne weiteres sehen konnte, was hinter ihr lag und ein gewaltiges Holztor sorgte dafür, dass niemand so leicht hineinkam. "Ich nehme an, dass dies die Möjo-Enklave ist, richtig Herr Aalbert und Herr Smellert?", kombinierte der Hausdiener überzeugt. "So ist es.", antworte der dunkelrote Spion. "Das ist die Heimat der Wassermenschen - von denen, wenn es nach ihnen ginge, am liebsten niemand etwas wissen sollte." "Um das zu gewährleisten haben sie sogar die Enklave selbst verzaubert.", fügte die kleinere Seeschlange hinzu. "Schwimmt mal so hoch, dass ihr eigentlich über die Mauer sehen könnt - dann wisst ihr was ich meine." Neugierig geworden probierten dies unsere Freunde gleich mal aus und tatsächlich: Kaum waren sie über der Mauer, verschwand die ganze Enklave aus dem Blickfeld, fast wie eine Fata Morgana der man zu nahe kam. "Raffiniert!", musste Sepp erstaunt zugeben. "So kann sie keiner von oben ausmachen - selbst wenn man zufällig ein Schiff vorbeifahren sollte." "Da wollen aber welche wirklich unter sich bleiben.", fasste es Brax, der diesem ganzen Aufhebens immer noch wenig Verständnis abringen konnte, trocken zusammen, bevor er schadenfroh grinste. "Tja... Zu dumm für sie, dass wir da jetzt trotzdem reinmüssen." "Euer Freund hat recht.", befand Aalbert und wurde ganz sachlich. "Wir sollten die Enklave jetzt aufsuchen." "Aber Vorsicht!", mahnte Smellert, der jetzt ebenfalls wieder der gewissenhafte Spion war. "Sobald wir das Mäuerchen überquert haben, dürfen wir uns nur noch mäßig schnell fortbewegen. Und vor allem: Keine hektischen Bewegungen oder irgendwelche Versuche selbst Kontakt aufzunehmen! Und wir müssen auf alle Fälle zusammen als Gruppe auftreten - keiner, wirklich keiner darf zu weit entfernt von uns beiden sein! Alles klar?" "Äh... Klar?", stammelte der Junge sichtlich verwirrt und etwas verunsichert und sowohl James als auch Brax ging es ähnlich. "Was soll denn das werden?", fragte er seine Freunde unterwegs verständnislos. "Schwimmen wir jetzt eine Enklave oder ein feindliches Lager an?" "Da will ich mich jetzt lieber nicht festlegen.", fand Brax, der bei diesen Ratschlägen eine ganz säuerliche Mine bekommen hatte. "Allerdings haben die zwei so oft jetzt bewiesen, dass sie wissen was sie tun, dass ich an meiner und auch an deiner Stelle lieber auf sie hören würde." "Das sehe ich auch so Mylord.", bestätigte auch James. "Aber wissen werden wir es erst wenn wir dort sind. Wie heißt es so schön?" "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.", sagte Sepp auf und musste lächeln. "Aber ja, es stimmt was ihr sagt. Na dann lassen wir uns mal überraschen!" Da die kleine Gruppe nun im Schritttempo schwimmen musste, dauerte es bis zur Enklave deutlich länger als man bei dieser Entfernung eigentlich bräuchte. Nur sehr langsam wurden die Umrisse der Steinmauer größer und größer und so allmählich konnte man auch die Wachen ausmachen, welche in den insgesamt vier Türmen Ausschau hielten. Dafür, dass dieser Ort an sich ziemlich sicher war, waren die Wachtürme doch sehr gut besetzt - vier Mann pro Turm konnten unsere Freunde ausfindig machen. Dann wurden die Fünf aber schon von den Wachen entdeckt und nachdem sie einmal kräftig gegen einen Gong geschlagen hatten (das blasen einen Hornes macht ja unter Wasser wenig Sinn...) tummelten sich keinen Augenblick später bereits ein fast zwanzigköpfiges Aufgebot am Wehrgang über dem Tor, dessen Holz jetzt in der Nähe seltsam glänzte, als ob man es in Wachs oder ähnliches getaucht hätte. Dies war auch der Fall, denn nur so konnte es dem Wasser auch für längere Zeit trotzen und musste nicht ständig wieder erneuert werden. (Was ja mit der Zeit auch ins Geld gehen würde und ziemlich stümperhaft und unangepasst für Leute wäre, die seit zwei Jahrhunderten schon im Wasser lebten...) Mit größten Interesse nahmen unsere Freunde die Wassermenschen unter die Lupe und mussten feststellen, dass sich diese wirklich nicht großartig von 'normalen' Menschen unterschieden. Weder waren sie sonderlich größer oder kleiner und auch vom Körperbau waren keine auffälligen Unterschiede auszumachen. Obwohl sie alle Kappen trugen, welche aus ledrig anmutenden Blättern und anderen Pflanzenteilen kunstfertig zusammengenäht wurden - ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass dies Feenhandwerk war - konnte man teilweise ihre Haare sehen. Und hier war wohl die größte Auffälligkeit: Wie von den beiden Spionen schon erwähnt leuchteten da bisweilen äußerst kräftige und schrille Farben hervor. Von einem satten Grün bis zu einem richtig hellen Blau war so ziemlich alles dabei und auch die Augenfarben fielen ebenso bunt aus. Ihre Haut war hingegen, anders als vielleicht erwartet, nicht sonderlich hell (weil sie ja Unterwasser keinen direkten Sonnenkontakt haben) sondern sogar leicht gebräunt. Bei der restlichen Kleidung war das Feenhandwerk ebenfalls unübersehbar. Alle Wachen trugen nämlich eine Art Kettenhemd, nur bestand dieses nicht aus eisernen Ringen sondern aus harten Austernschalen, welche mittels kräftiger Fäden, die aus Pflanzfasern gewoben wurden, zusammengehalten und in die Form eines Hemdes geschneidert wurden. Darunter lugten die langärmligen, wie bei den Kappen, ebenfalls aus robusten Pflanzenteilen bestehenden normalen Hemden hervor und auch ihre Hosen waren aus diesen Materialien gefertigt. Sepp, James und Brax konnten sich gut vorstellen, das diese Kleidung im nassen Element sicherlich bequemer und besser war als ihre normalen Klamotten - zumal ja auch die Feen selbst ähnliches anhaben. Schuhe oder Stiefel trugen die Wassermenschen im übrigen nicht, sie waren alle Barfuß, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn immerhin bewegt man sich im Wasser ja schwimmend fort. Das 'wichtigste' Kleidungstück der Wachen waren jedoch ihre sehr schlicht gehaltenen und selbstredend blickdichten Halstücher, die mehrfach um ihre Hälse geschlungen war. Selbst jetzt nestelte immer einer von ihnen daran herum, damit ja niemand einen Blick auf seinen Hals werfen konnte. Das die Soldaten auch bewaffnet waren, bemerkten unsere Freunde erst auf dem zweiten Blick. Doch nun sahen sie, dass jeder einzelne aus dieser Truppe eine wuchtige und demensprechend gefährlich anmutende Armbrust in den Händen hielt, die mit kurzen und kräftigen Bolzen geladen waren. Auch die Armbrüste schimmerten unnatürlich im Licht und waren wohl der gleichen Behandlung wie das Holztor unterzogen worden. Aber war noch viel wichtiger war: Alle Wachen zielten damit bereits auf die kleine Gruppe und sahen so aus, als würden sie erst schießen und dann fragen. Und dem war auch wirklich so! Kaum waren die fünf nah genug dran und wollten gerade anhalten, weil die Seeschlangen das Zeichen dazu gaben, da flogen bereits einige Pfeile erschreckend knapp an ihnen vorbei. "Gute Schützen sind sie auf jeden Fall!", schoss es dem Jungen ganz erschrocken durch den Kopf und um seines Lebens willen erstarrte er förmlich, damit sie ihn und seine Freunde nicht doch noch erschießen. "Stehenbleiben!", donnerte einer der Wachleute feindselig los (auch wenn der kleine Beschuss seine Gegenüber längst zum stehen gebracht hatte...) und zeigte dabei, dass die Wassermenschen wie die Seeschlangen und Bosrebbhummer ihre Töne im Hals erzeugten und so den Mund beim Sprechen nicht öffnen mussten. Derweil sah er die Gruppe misstrauisch an. "Das hier ist die Möjo-Enklave! Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr hier?" "Seid gegrüßt Wachen der Enklave!", begann Aalbert förmlich, denn freundlich hörte er sich beim besten Willen nicht an. "Wir sind die Seeschlangenspione Aalbert und Smellert! Die Gesandten des großen Kois. (Falls ihr euch daran erinnern könnt, ähem!)" "Und das sind die Auserwählten, die mit uns auf die Reise im Kampf gegen das Böse gehen!", erklärte Smellert, der leicht genervt klang, weiter. "Wir haben mit den Zauberzwerg die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass wir auf eure Hilfe und Gastfreundschaft bei dieser Mission zählen können. (Und vor allem haben wir jede Menge dafür bezahlt...) Nun möchten wir dieses Zugeständni..., äh ich wollte sagen nun möchten wir diese großzügige Geste in Anspruch nehmen." "Das kann jeder sagen!", bellte der Wachmann unbeeindruckt. "Wer sagt uns, dass das kein Trick ist?" "Weil wir die Parole kennen.", gab der dunkelrote Spion zurück und endlich schienen die Wachen zu verstehen. "Na gut.", meinte einer von ihnen. "Wenn ihr wirklich Aalbert und Smellert seid, solltet ihr die Parole ja auch aufsagen können. Leute!" "Jawohl!", antworteten alle und sprachen nun ganz laut ein paar, scheinbar sinnlose, Fragen aus. "Was hüpft über das Feld?" "Das Hoppelchen!" "Was kräht am morgen?" "Das Gockelchen!" "Und wer ist so unfassbar großartig und bewundernswert?" "(Seufz...) Das Boppelchen!" "Tatsache!", rief der augenscheinliche Hauptmann beeindruckt aus und endlich wurden seine Züge und die der anderen etwas milder. "Ihr seid es wirklich: Die Seeschlangenspione Aalbert und Smellert." "Sagen wir doch!", zischte die größere Seeschlange leise und James, Sepp und Brax konnten es ja auch verstehen. "Tut uns leid, dass wir euch aufgehalten haben.", sprach der Wachmann inzwischen weiter. "Ihr dürft natürlich ein... Moment mal!" "Was ist denn jetzt?!", fluchte Smellert und rang sehr mit seiner Fassung. "Ihr habt nicht erwähnt, dass ihr einen Dämon mitbringt!", entgegnete der Wassermensch empört und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die drei, wobei man beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, ob er nun den Hutkopf, den Hausdiener oder gar den Jungen meinte. Die beiden Spione machten ein Gesicht als ob man ihnen in den Schwanz gebissen hätte. "Was soll dieser Sch..., äh, Mist denn!", knirschte Aalbert aufgebracht. "Hier ist weit und breit kein Dämon!", entgegnete auch Smellert wütend. "Für euch vielleicht nicht.", gab der Hauptmann zurück. "Aber da ist nichts zu machen! Wenn der da (wenn auch immer er jetzt meint...) mit rein soll, müsst ihr bereit sein ihm die Absolution zu geben!" "Was wollen die?", fragte Sepp, der rein gar nichts verstand. "Noch mehr Geld!", fauchte der dunkelrote Spion verärgert und sichtbar in seinem Stolz verletzt - genau wie sein kleinerer Partner. Immerhin glaubten sie als gute Spione bereits alle Voraussetzungen für die Aufnahme in der Enklave erfüllt zu haben und jetzt das! "Oh macht Euch keinen Kopf darum.", versuchte James sie zu beruhigen und zückte seinen Geldbeutel. "Gegen solch eine Verbocktheit kann man nichts machen. Und wenn uns dieses Geld dabei hilft unsere Heimat zu retten, dann zahle ich gerne!" "Und wie sieht's aus?", wollte der Wachmann wissen. "Zahlt ihr nun, oder nicht?" "Wir, knirsch, zahlen natürlich.", presste Aalbert hervor und deutete auf James. "Gebt ihm den Beutel." "Schön. Hier fang!", meinte der Hauptmann zufrieden und warf dem Hausdiener einen, glücklicherweise kleinen, Beutel mit einem Seil daran zu. "Mach ihn voll, dann ist alles klar." "Nichts leichter als das...", spöttelte James ironisch und tat wie ihm geheißen. Als der Beutel voll war zog einer der Wachleute diesen so schnell er konnte hoch und immerhin konnte man behaupten, dass sie Wort hielten, denn nach einem prüfenden Blick gab der Hauptmann die nötigen Befehle und keinen Augenblick später öffnete sich (endlich!) das Holztor. "Bitte schön! Ihr dürft eintreten!", rief der Wassermensch nun deutlich freundlicher und zeigte auf die fünf Mann, die gerade hinausschwammen. "Die hier werden euch zum Möjo-Tempel führen. Ich wünsche euch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Die beiden Seeschlangenspione sagten gar nichts dazu und unsere Freunde kamen ebenfalls nicht dazu, weil sie zu überrascht davon waren, dass ihnen die Augen verbunden wurden. "Das muss so sein.", erklärte einer der Wassermenschen, der wenigstens von Anfang an nett klang. "Wir möchten es nicht, dass Fremde zu viel von unserer Zuflucht sehen. Es mag vielleicht für euch übertrieben klingen, doch das ist für die meisten von uns etwas sehr wichtiges. Ich hoffe ich versteht das, zumindest ein bisschen." "Nun allein schon dafür, dass Ihr euch die Mühe macht es uns zu erklären, wollen wir mal nicht so sein.", fand James milde und half sogar dabei, dass alle Augenbinden auch richtig saßen. "Ich würde sagen wir wären dann soweit.", meinte Sepp, als er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass er gar nichts mehr sehen konnte. "Fein! Jeder von euch nimmt einen von uns an der Hand.", sprach der Wassermensch zufrieden. "Und dann führen wir euch zu unserem Tempel." 4.2 Die Offenbarung von Aalbert und Smellert Während sich die Fünf also nach diesem ärgerlichen Geplänkel endlich auf dem Weg zu ihrem nächsten Etappenziel machen konnten, waren zwei andere Reisende zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls an einem solchen angelangt. Es waren Joshua Schmarks und sein tumber Freund Kamrek (mittlerweile kann man schon sagen: Wer denn auch sonst?), die nun an eben jenem Ausgang der Regenbogenschlucht standen, den vorhin auch unsere Freunde passiert hatten. "Dumdidum! Dumdidelidum! Dreh das Däumchen rum!", summte der Schrat fröhlich beim fleißigen Däumchen drehen und war auf diese Weise wieder für eine ganze Weile beschäftigt. Denn Joshua brauchte jetzt Zeit und Ruhe (zumindest ein bisschen mehr als gestern...), schließlich hatte er etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. In tiefster Meditation versunken, schickte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer seine Sinne hinaus auf das vor ihm liegende Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen um nach Spuren seiner Gegner zu suchen. Obwohl der Zauber des Schreinfeldes solcherlei Dinge erschwerte, war es für Schmarks nur eine Frage der Zeit und der Konzentration - immerhin war er ja ein komplett ausgebildeter Bosrebbhummer und unter anderem eben darauf trainiert seine scharfen Sinne auch bei den ungünstigsten Bedingungen nutzen zu können. "Ah!", brummelte Joshua darum nach einiger Zeit geistesabwesend aber zufrieden, während er mit geschlossenen Augen und zusammengeklappten Beinen dasaß und nun seine Barthaare bewegte, um der Duftspur besser folgen zu können. "Dort sind sie also lang..." Vor seinen geistigen Auge tauchten nun die Umrisse der Fünf auf und er sah immer deutlicher, nur anhand seiner Sinneseindrücke, was sich abgespielt hatte. Erst als er bei der Stelle war, an der sie in die Enklave gelassen wurde, riss der 'Film' ab - was ihn nicht wunderte, schließlich war der Zauber in der Möjo-Enklave noch stärker als hier draußen. "So! Das wär's gewesen!", sprach der dunkle Bosrebbhummer aufgeklärt und entfaltete sich wieder. "Kamrek! Ich bin fertig. Lass uns gehen!" Der Ruf seines Freundes holte den immer noch eifrig Däumchen drehenden Zyklopen wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, doch diesmal antwortete er nicht, was äußerst ungewöhnlich war. Stattdessen blieb er dort stehen, wo er war und verzog das Gesicht, als würde er nicht wollen, dass sie weitergehen. "Stimmt was nicht, Kumpel?", wollte Joshua sogleich besorgt wissen. "Äääähhhmmm.... Nö!", antwortete Kamrek wenig überzeugend und rührte sich darum auch weiterhin nicht. "Aha!", rief der dunkle Bosrebbhummer nach einem prüfenden Blick erkennend aus und klang nun wieder wie ein treusorgender Vater. "Du magst nicht schon wieder durch das Dunkel gehen, richtig?" "Ja!", jammerte der Schrat weinerlich. "Das ist sooo doof, buhuhu! Ich will da nicht schon wieder durch! Und sehen tu ich da auch immer nichts und dann muss ich Angst haben, buhuhu!" "Oh, nun sei doch nicht so.", sprach Schmarks beruhigend. "Ich halt dir auch beide Hände, in Ordnung?" "Nö!", brummte Kamrek trotzig. "Das ist trotzdem doof! Warum gehen wir nicht über diese schöne Wiese da?" "Durch das Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen spazieren?! Wir?!", rief Joshua erschrocken aus. "Das ist keine gute Idee mein Freund! Wir sind zwar keine Monster aber wenn uns die Wachen der Möjo-Enklave erwischen haben wir ordentliche Probleme! (Und vor allem ist dann unser wunderbarer Vorteil der Überraschung im Eimer, weil die Fünf dann spitzkriegen, dass wir hier waren...)" Der dunkle Bosrebbhummer schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein Kamrek! Nein!", befahl er streng. "Es geht leider nicht anders: Wir müssen mithilfe der Dunkelheit reisen." "Du hast Angst vor den Wachen?", riet der hölzerne Zyklop und tat so als ob ihm gerade etwas unglaublich Gutes eingefallen wäre (was es aber im Grunde nie war...), weshalb er nun ein dümmlich, überlegenes Grinsen bekam. "Da kann ich doch helfen!" "Warte mal, Kamrek!", rief Joshua aufgeregt, weil ihm klar wurde, dass sein Freund im Begriff war eine Dummheit zu begehen. "Tu das nicht, bitte!" Doch zu spät! Noch bevor Schmarks richtig reagieren konnte, war der Schrat schon losgestapft und rief triumphierend: "Ich verscheuch die Wachen für dich Joshua! Hohohoho!" "Grmpf!", grummelte dieser verärgert und sah seinem Freund nach, der mit weiten Schritten das Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen durchlief und schnurstracks auf die Möjo-Enklave zuhielt. Er selbst blieb wo er war, denn es brachte eh nichts mehr ihn aufzuhalten und außerdem konnten sie Kamrek nicht wirklich verletzen... ...Allerdings stand ihm eine gehörige Lektion bevor! "Tja, wer nicht hören will muss eben fühlen!", sprach der dunkle Bosrebbhummer zu sich und horchte auf das Unvermeidbare. Selbst ohne besonders scharfe Sinne war Kamreks dümmliches Lachen weithin zu vernehmen und alsbald mischte sich ein lauter und durchdringender Gong und die Rufe der Wachen dazu. Und was dann geschah hörte sich in etwa so an: "Hohoho! He ihr dummen Wachen, ich verscheuch euch jetzt! Hohoho... Hu! Aua, uh! Das tut weh, auauaua! Buh! Buhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!" Keinen Augenblick später war der Schrat heulend wieder zum Eingang der Schlucht zurück gerannt - mit einem guten Dutzend Pfeilen im, zum Glück aus Hartholz bestehendem, Allerwertesten. "Fertig?", wollte Joshua, der sich mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Freund aufgebaut hatte, vorwurfsvoll wissen. "Denn dank dir wissen unsere Gegner jetzt das wir hier waren und können sich an zwei Fingern ausrechnen wo wir auf sie warten werden." "Buhuhu! Die waren ja so gemein...!", heulte Kamrek, bevor er sich vor Verlegenheit ganz klein machte und beschämt mit den Füßen im Sand herumfuhr. "Tut... Tut mir leid Joshua... Das war dumm von mir. Du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder?" Schmarks ließ einen Stoßseufzer los und bezwang sich. "Verpatzt ist verpatzt!", dachte er sich scherenklappernd und legte seine ganze Kraft lieber in die Konstruktion eines Ersatzplanes. Laut sprach er derweil: "Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber nur wenn du jetzt schön brav mit mir ins Dunkel gehst, klar?" "Na gut...", brummelte der Schrat kleinlaut und überraschte ausnahmsweise mal damit, dass er mitdachte. "Jetzt müssen wir noch länger im Dunkel bleiben, stimmst?" "Du hast es erfasst!", antwortete Joshua voller Tatendrang, weil nun ihm ein Einfall gekommen war, wie man aus dieser Schlappe einen Vorteil ziehen konnte. "Wir brauchen Hilfe. Eine Menge Hilfe! Und darum wirst du auch noch für eine Weile einen Hintern wie ein Nadelkissen haben müssen." "In Ordnung!", freute sich da der Zyklop aufeinmal wieder, weil sein Freund ihm nicht böse war und ihn die Pfeile nicht wirklich etwas ausmachten. Schmarks nahm die Hände von Kamrek derweil äußerst sanft in seine Scheren - die Linke war nämlich bereits, wenn auch noch äußerst klein, wieder nachgewaschen - und führte ihn in das dunkle Portal, der er rasch geöffnet hatte. "Noch ist nichts entschieden, hehehe!", murmelte er zuversichtlich und sah zur Enklave. "Die Erfüllung meines Auftrages wird schlussendlich nicht aufzuhalten sein!" Dann tauchten die zwei auch schon in das Portal ein und verschwanden mit diesem vom Ort des Geschehens... Innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne hatte sich bei unseren Freunden auch etwas getan, denn nun befanden sie sich im Inneren des Möjo-Tempels. (Was ja auch Zeit wurde...) "So! Da wären wir auch schon.", eröffnete ihnen darum auch der freundliche Wassermensch und nahm den Fünf die Augenbinden wieder ab (die anderen vier waren nämlich bereits wieder gegangen), sodass sie ihn endlich richtig in Augenschein nehmen konnten: Er war ein langer, dünner Mann und gerade mal fünf bis sechs Jahre älter als Sepp, mit offenen, kurzen olivgrünen Haaren und einem kleinen Gesicht. Er hatte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen, doch seine ebenfalls olivgrünen Augen strahlten Warmherzigkeit und Offenheit aus. Anders als die Wachen trug er mehr eine Art Robe, die, wie das unvermeidbare Halstuch, in einem auffallenden Blauton gehalten war, jedoch auch aus denselben Pflanzenteilen bestand. "Das hier ist der Warteraum für unsere seltenen Gäste.", erklärte der Wassermensch unterdessen freundlich. "Der Zauberzwerg wurde zwar bereits informiert, aber es wird trotzdem noch etwas dauern, bis er sich Zeit für euch nimmt. Das hat aber nichts mit euch persönlich zu tun, versprochen! Ach ja! Und bevor ich's vergesse: Ich bin hier der Tempeldiener - sprich: Das Mädchen für alles und höre auf den Namen Fidelis." Er hob bedauerlich die Hände, als er sah, dass die Fünf eigentlich ein Gespräch mit ihm beginnen wollten. "Tut mir leid, das geht leider nicht.", sprach er entschuldigend. "Ich muss so bald wie möglich den Zeremonienraum für den alten Wunibald noch herrichten - sonst kann ich mich auf was gefasst machen! Nehmt mir das bitte nicht übel, ja? Schaut euch doch lieber hier ein bisschen um oder erzählt euch etwas. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich versuche auch, so weit ich kann, die Sache zu beschleunigen." Damit schlüpfte der Tempeldiener durch eine Tür in den nächsten Raum und man konnte hören wie er von dort aus einen Riegel vorschob, sodass ihm niemand folgen konnte. Etwas enttäuscht sahen die fünf ihm nach, schließlich hätten sie wirklich gern ein wenig mit ihm geplauscht, aber wenn er zu tun hatte konnte man leider nichts machen. Stattdessen nahmen sie sich Fidelis' Worte zu Herzen, immerhin bekam ja nicht Jeder die Möglichkeit den Möjo-Tempel von innen zu sehen! Zwar blieb ihnen nur der Warteraum, doch schon dieser zeigte, dass es innerhalb der Enklave deutlich wohnlicher und einladender war, als es die graue, abweisende Steinmauer außerhalb vermuten ließ. Schon die Grundsubstanz unterschied sich deutlich, bestand zumindest der Tempel aus poliertem, weißen Stein, welcher äußerst edel wirkte. Zahlreiche kleine Fenster, die mit verzierten Vorhängen geöffnet oder geschlossen werden konnten, ließen genug Licht von draußen hinein. Bunte Mosaike und mit kunstvollen Mustern versehene, aus Wasserpflanzen geflochtene, Wand- und Bodenteppiche, sowie hier und da ein schöner Kristall, verliehen diesem Raum etwas gemütliches. Massive, aus dunklem Holz gefertigte Stühle samt kleinem Tisch luden zum Verweilen ein und waren mithilfe von Steinen am Boden verankert, damit sie im Wasser nicht frei herumschwammen. Auch sie glänzten etwas unnatürlich, da ihnen ja die gleiche Behandlung unterzogen wurde, wie allen anderen hölzernen Gegenständen. Bequeme Kissen, ebenfalls aus diversen Pflanzen hergestellt, sorgten dafür, das auch längeres Sitzen nicht unangenehm wurde. "Immerhin kann man's hier aushalten.", fand Sepp und machte es sich gemütlich. "Ja, schade bloß das der einzige vernünftige Wassermensch leider keine Zeit für uns hat...", lamentierte Brax, streckte sich und meinte dann, als ihn seine Freunde so fordernd ansahen, fast entschuldigend: "He! Ich bin zwar jetzt auch dem Optimismus zugeneigt, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass ich immer gleich etwas gutes auf meine Aussagen dranhängen muss." "Verzeih! So haben wir das wirklich nicht gemeint, Herr Brax.", entschuldigt sich jetzt James in aller Form und sah nun die Seeschlangenspione an, die etwas verklemmt wirkten. "Ich glaube mal, Ihr wollt auch etwas sagen. Nicht wahr Herr Aalbert und Herr Smellert?" "Uff...", machte der dunkelrote Spion sogleich ertappt und sein kleinerer Begleiter ergänzte sogleich. "Das habt ihr wirklich gut erkannt... Ja möchten wirklich etwas sagen..." Die beiden kämpften noch etwas verlegen mit sich, bevor sie sich doch durchrangen. "Es tut uns so leid, dass wir die Nerven verloren haben!", brachte es Aalbert gleich auf den Punkt und sah wie Smellert äußerst beschämt aus. "Ja wir hätten wissen müssen, dass sich die Zusammenarbeit mit den Wassermenschen nicht so einfach im voraus arrangierten lässt.", gestand die hellrote Seeschlange untröstlich. "Diese Reaktion war für so meisterlich ausgebildete Spion wie wir es sind absolut unwürdig!" "Aber, aber!", meinte der Hausdiener verständnisvoll und tröstend. "Niemand ist perfekt, also seit bitte nicht so streng mit euch selbst! Es wird immer selbst für den ruhigsten und besonnensten Geist eine Situation kommen, aus der selbst er aus der Haut fährt. Das ging auch uns dreien oft genug so." "Oh ja!", stimmte der Junge aufrichtig zu und dachte da nur an die Sache damals, als sie Eulmert am Eisbuckel bloßgestellt und so fast als Freund verloren hatten - was ein fataler Fehler gewesen wäre, wie sie jetzt wussten. "Jepp, in der Hinsicht hab ich auch kein weißes Hemd mehr.", gestand auch Brax und fügte diesmal wieder hinzu: "Also Kopf hoch und nach vorne schauen! Das funktioniert, auch wenn's ne Binsenweisheit ist." "Oh, ihr hab ja recht...", sprach Aalbert, der wie Smellert, äußerst gerührt auf diesen erneuten Zuspruch unserer Freunde wirkte. "Vielen Dank dafür." "Auch wenn es uns trotzdem noch peinlich ist...", musste die hellrote Seeschlange sich weiterhin eingestehen, bis sich ihr Gesicht wieder gänzlich aufhellte. "Aber nun wollen wir uns doch lieber nach deinen Worten richten Brax!" "Stimmt!", pflichtete auch die dunkelrote Seeschlange bei und nun bekamen sie wieder diesen förmlichen Gesichtsaudruck. "Es wird Zeit das wir wieder wie echte Spione arbeiten und darum ist es nun unabdingbar, dass auch ihr den Weg, den wir nehmen werden, erfahrt und auch die Gründe warum." "Also macht es euch bequem und lauscht.", schlug Smellert vor. "Nun denn...", begann Aalbert sachlich. "Wie es Brax bereits vorgestern in der Regenbogenschlucht angesprochen hatte, haben wir euch ja ganz am Anfang erklärt, dass wir uns in die Tiefen des Dustermeeres zur Dusterzone und dort eben zum Obsidianpalast aufmachen wollen, aber sind trotz allem immer noch bloß am Meeresgrund unterwegs." "Dies mag auf den ersten Blick zugegebenermaßen irritierend wirken, doch dahinter steckt eine ausgeklügelte Strategie.", übernahm nun Smellert. "Denn wir Seeschlangenspione haben bereits sehr früh, dank unseres Informanten, herausfinden können, dass die Monster nach und nach die einzelnen Schichten des Dustermeeres verfluchten und somit für normale Lebewesen unpassierbar machten. Zwar wäre es für uns Seeschlangen kein Problem gewesen trotzdem durch kleine Spalten und Lücken bis ganz nach unten zu schlüpfen - denn diese 'verfluchten Zonen' sind nämlich glücklicherweise nicht völlig flächendeckend, weil die Kraft der Monster dafür nicht ausreicht." "Doch da wir wussten, dass wir, wenn es soweit war, weitaus größere Gefährten mit uns führen würden und sich vor allem die genauen Standorte der verfluchten Flächen fast im Tagestakt immer etwas änderten, war dieses 'sich durch Spalten in die Tiefe mogeln' keine ernsthafte oder gar vertretbare Option.", erklärte jetzt wieder der dunkelrote Spion. "Stattdessen haben wir uns auf eine mögliche Route am Meeresgrund entlang entschieden, denn dort halten sich die Monster mit dem Verfluchen noch etwas zurück, beziehungsweise können wegen der gutartigen Zauber, die wir dank Guaris Hilfe von Bosrebb aus erhalten, auch noch nicht so wie sie wollen. In engster Zusammenarbeit mit unserem Informanten und eben dem Nebelgeist hat der große Koi mit seinen Beratern, den Hummerstellvertretern und allen Seeschlangenspionen, darunter eben auch uns, nach und nach die genaue Route herausgearbeitet." "Und nachdem dies geschafft war wurden eben wir Spione - schließlich sind wir zwei ja nicht die einzigen, haha - damit beauftragt den ausgewählten Weg abzuschwimmen und alle Vorbereitungen, Verhandlungen und Vereinbarungen zu treffen die nötig waren, damit diese Mission gelingt.", erläuterte nun wieder der hellrote Spion und bekam einen leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsaudruck. "Darum hat uns diese Sache auch so gewurmt, aber gut... Jetzt wo ihr wisst, warum wir so schwimmen wie wir jetzt schwimmen sollt ihr nun erfahren wohin wir eigentlich schwimmen und wozu wir die Hilfe des Zauberzwerges brauchen." "Allerdings werden wir euch fürs erste nur die groben Ziele nennen, alles andere wäre zu detailreich.", fuhr Aalbert weiter fort. "Schließlich sollt ihr ja fürs erste nur wissen wo's langgeht und nicht aufeinmal mit einem ganzen Batzen an Informationen erschlagen werden." "Und darum ohne weitere Umschweife...", hob Smellert an. "Hier ist die Route: Gleich nach dem Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen passieren wir den 'Versteinerten Wald' der uns weiter zur 'Stätte der Vengaren' führt. Dort müssen wir nämlich eine Kleinigkeit regeln, die unabdingbar ist wenn wir weiterkommen wollen, weil wir uns gleich danach durch die 'Ebene der Langweile' mühen müssen. Anschließend erreichen wir dann schon unser letztes Ziel am Meeresgrund: Den fliegenden Affen - das ist im Übrigen der Name eines außergewöhnlichen Ladens. Hier werden wir eine ganz besondere Dienstleistung in Anspruch nehmen können die uns geradezu in die Tiefen des Dustermeeres katapultieren wird. Und zwar ins 'Kochtopf Feuermeer'! Diesen Ort kennt ihr wahrscheinlich schon aus den Geschichten über das Dustermeer, schließlich liegt an dessen Ende die sagenumwobene 'Siegelhöhle' - jene Örtlichkeit in der eigentlich das Siegel zum Schutz vor den Monstern aus der Dusterzone war und auch die Meereseiche, nun auch als Kamrek bekannt, wuchs." "Tja und was danach kommt, müssen wir dann nicht mehr erwähnen, nicht?", fragte der dunkelrote Spion und unsere Freunde nickten wissend. "So, dass ist im Groben der Weg, den wir nehmen werden.", fasste Smellert zusammen und weil er den dreien ansah, dass ihnen eine Frage auf der Zunge lag, fuhr er rasch fort. "Aber jetzt wollt ihr sicherlich noch wissen, was wir nun vom Zauberzwerg, oder genauer gesagt von der Familie Zauberhaar, brauchen, stimmt's?" Erneut nickten James, Sepp und Brax zur Bestätigung, sodass nun wieder Aalbert weitersprach. "Also wisst ihr, an sich ist der Weg durch den versteinerten Wald keine sonderlich große Herausforderung, wenn da nicht eine kleine Sache passiert wäre...", hob er an und machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. "Denn da sich die Vengaren auf Geheiß ihrer Gottheit ja völlig aus dem Geschehen heraushalten, haben die Monster diese Gelegenheit am Schopf gepackt und das Ende des Waldes mit ihrer schwarzen Magie verflucht, sodass daraus das 'Dusterfeld' wurde." "Dieses Dusterfeld umfasst weitläufig alle an die Stätte der Vengaren angrenzenden Gebiete, ist geradezu vollgestopft mit Monstern und dient diesen als eine Art Frühwarnsystem.", übernahm jetzt der hellrote Spion. "Denn jedes Wesen, welches kein Monster ist, wird, sobald es diesen Bereich betritt, sofort von den Monstern wahrgenommen und hat somit gleich eine gewaltige Armee vor sich - und logischerweise keine Chance." "Zwar haben dies die Monstern in erster Linie getan um sofort bereit zu sein, wenn sich die Vengaren nicht doch zu einem Eingreifen entscheiden.", führte Aalbert weiter aus, "Aber ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, dass es für uns ebenfalls so gut wie unmöglich ist, sich ohne Hilfe durch das Dusterfeld zur Stätte der Vengaren durchzuschlagen." Ja, dass konnten sich James, Brax und Sepp äußerst gut vorstellen und aus ihren Gesichtern konnte man förmlich lesen, dass sie so langsam wussten, warum sie jetzt hier im Möjo-Tempel waren... "Gut Kombiniert!", lobte darum Smellert sogleich fröhlich. "In der Tat hütet die Familie Zauberhaar seit Jahrhunderten das Wissen um besonders mächtige Schutzzauber der weißen Schule und man kann es ohne Übertreibung wohl als das größte Geheimnis nennen, welches die Wassermenschen einstmals mit in ihre neue Heimat genommen haben." "Und genau darum sind wir jetzt hier!", schloss der dunkelrote Spion nun so langsam. "Wunibald Zauberhaar und seine Tochter und Nachfolgerin Renate Zauberhaar haben sich, nach hartnäckigen Verhandlungen, bereiterklärt uns einen solchen Schutzzauber angedeihen zu lassen, auf das wir eine Chance haben, das Dusterfeld zu durchwandern." "An dieser Stelle müssen wir aber sagen, dass wir Wunibalds Tochter viel zu verdanken haben.", gab die kleinere Seeschlange zu. "Renate gehört nämlich glücklicherweise zu der neuen Generation von Wassermenschen und nur über sie haben wir überhaupt Kontakt und später auch die Verhandlungen zu diesen und vor allem zu ihrem Vater aufnehmen können." "Ja sie war wirklich eine große Hilfe.", fand auch Aalbert und übernahm diesmal das letzte Wort. "Ich denke, dass ist fürs erste alles was ihr wissen müsst..." Er sah rasch zur Tür, doch dort tat sich immer noch nichts. "Und scheinbar habt ihr jetzt noch etwas Zeit, dass zu verdauen.", meinte Smellert mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, hat er ja doch noch das wirklich letzte Wort übernommen. Von all diesen Information gesättigt, war es unseren Freunden aber nur recht, wenn sie noch ein bisschen warten mussten, weshalb sie sich streckten und still ihren Überlegungen hingaben. Immerhin wirkte diese wunderbar entspannende Ruhe vom Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen auch in der Enklave, sodass daraus eine äußerst angenehme Pause wurde... ...die, jetzt wo man angefangen hatten sie bewusst wahrzunehmen, dann doch jäh wieder endete, weil aufeinmal laute Geräusche von der Wehrmauer die fünf aufschreckten. Zuerst hörten sie Kamreks dümmliches Gelächter, bevor sich ein durchdringender Gong, die Rufe der Wachen und das Zischen der Armbrustpfeile dazugesellten, bis der Schrat danach heulend von dannen zog. "Moment mal! Das war doch...!", rief Sepp alarmiert aus und sprach diesen Satz gar nicht fertig, weil sich ein viel dringenderer bereits in seinem Kopf formte. "Greift uns Joshua etwa an?" "Das würde er niemals tun!", widersprach Aalbert bestimmt. "Aber das sage ich jetzt nicht nur, weil wir immer noch davon überzeugt sind, dass er kein Verräter ist! Joshua ist vielmehr zu schlau, als das er sich unnötigen Ärger mit den Wachen einhandelt und sich somit verrät." "Wahrscheinlicher ist eher, dass Kamrek mal wieder eine trotzige Eigeninitiative gestartet hat.", mutmaßte auch Smellert überzeugt und glänzte erneut mit Fachwissen. "Als Anhänger der Finsternis reisen sie eigentlich mithilfe der dunklen Kräfte, aber Kamrek hat, wie wir durch unseren Informanten erfahren haben, Angst im Dunkeln und bockt daher manchmal." "Und des einen Leid ist des anderen Freud.", kombinierte James erfreut. "Denn dank dieser Situation, haben wir zumindest eine grobe Ahnung, wo uns die beiden als nächstes auflauern könnten." Ohne das noch Zeit für weitere Worte gewesen wäre, öffnete sich nun plötzlich die Tür, doch sehen, konnten unsere Freunde trotzdem noch nichts vom nächsten Raum, weil ein dichter Vorhang den Blick versperrte. "Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat.", hörten sie Fidelis sagen. "Aber nun ist alles soweit. Darum tretet ein!" ' 4.3 Die Familie Zauberhaar' Hinter dem Vorhang wartete ein großer, fast komplett abgedunkelter Raum auf die Fünf, wobei sie feststellten, dass es sich um keine gewöhnliche Dunkelheit handeln konnte. Denn sowohl die Seeschlangen als auch, wenngleich nur wegen des magischen Trankes, James, Sepp und Brax hatten so scharfe Augen, dass sie, solange noch etwas Licht da war, eigentlich noch alles erkennen konnten. Aber genau dies war hier anders, denn selbst beim besten Willen, konnte man nur äußerst grob ein paar Einzelheiten ausmachen, sonst nichts. Die Erklärung für dieses 'Phänomen' gab sich aber fast von selbst, genauer gesagt, drängte sie sich ihnen geradezu auf, denn das Wasser dieses Raumes war voll von einem, scharfen und fast schon benebelnden Duft. "Riecht ziemlich streng, gell?", fragte Fidelis, der von irgendwo aus dem Dunkel zielsicher näher auf sie zuging. Seine blaue Robe schien leicht zu glimmen und anders als vorhin, trug er nun auch noch eine gleichfarbige Kapuze und sein Gesicht war unter einer blank polierten, silbrig glänzenden Metallscheibe verborgen, die er wie eine Maske trug. Unsere Freunde waren zugegebenermaßen erstaunt, als für einen kurzen Moment Fidelis' Gesicht auf dieser 'Maske' zu sehen war, welches ihnen freundlich zunickte, bevor es wieder verschwand. "Meine Güte!", hauchte James überrascht. "Das ist ja ein Seelenspiegel!" Die anderen waren ebenso überrascht, immerhin sah man einen so mystischen und sagenumwobenen Gegenstand nicht alle Tage. In der Tat war dies schon etwas besonderes, denn Seelenspiegel waren magische Gegenstände die immer wieder in Geschichten und Erzählungen vorkamen, aber über die es fast kein gesichertes Wissen gab. Das mag vor allem daran liegen, weil schon das Wissen über ihre Herstellung vor Äonen verloren ging und sie so mit der Zeit äußerst selten wurden. (Selbst auf Bosrebb gibt es bloß einen Einzigen, der in den Tiefen des Schlosses von Nüsske lagert.) Das einzige was man über sie weiß ist, dass sie, entsprechend ihres Namens, die Gefühle ihres Trägers widerspiegeln können und so als Art zweites Gesicht dienten. Wie und warum sich jemand so etwas ausgedacht hat, daran scheiden sich die Geister, sodass es unzählige Theorien und Mutmaßungen gab. "Oh, tut mir leid, ich wollte nur ein bisschen angeben...", sprach der Tempeldiener beschämt, als er bemerkte wie sehr er seine Gegenüber damit überrumpelt hatte. "Ich benutze dieses Ding jeden Tag, da habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht, wie besonders so etwas auf andere wirken kann..." "Nichts für ungut, Herr Fidelis.", versicherte James, bevor Brax die Nase gespielt rümpfte. "Ja, alles vergeben!", begann der Hutkopf angewidert. "Sag uns lieber mal, was das hier für ein Dunst ist. Der brennt ja förmlich in den Augen und in der Nase - und das Unterwasser!" "Ach, dies ist unser 'reinigender Dampf'.", erklärte Fidelis sogleich und ein mitleidiges Lächeln war auf dem Seelenspiegel zu sehen. "Ich weiß, er riecht etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig und schränkt, wenn man zuvor nicht das passende Gegenmittel genommen hat, die Sinne erheblich ein... Doch er ist unerlässlich für das Tempelzeremoniell! Früher, als wir noch an Land lebten, haben wir diverse Rauche benutzt, aber ihr könnt euch selbst vorstellen, dass es Unterwasser schwierig ist Rauch zu machen. Darum benutzen wir jetzt spezielle Pflanzenteile, die wir..." "Fidelis!!!", donnerte da eine weitere tiefe und knurrige Stimme aus dem Dunkel streng. "Hör auf unseren Gästen ein Ohr abzukauen! Wenn wir ihnen schon helfen sollen, dann soll es auch schnell gehen! Also mach dich an die Arbeit!" "Sehr wohl!", antwortete der Tempeldiener gefügig, sah unsere Freunde noch kurz entschuldigend an, bevor er wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Dafür hörten sie aber, wie er an etwas herumnestelte, bevor sich ein kleines Loch in der Decke auftat, welches einen Lichtstrahl hineinlies, der jedoch, fast wie bei einem Scheinwerfer, ausschließlich die Gestalt eines weiteren Wassermenschen beschien. Dieser Mann war Wunibald Zauberhaar - der amtierende Zauberzwerg! Anders als vielleicht vermutet wurde der Zauberzwerg seinen Namen nicht völlig gerecht, denn immerhin war er mit einer Größe von etwas mehr als eineinhalb Meter zwar schon klein, aber eben doch deutlich größer als ein echter Zwerg oder Gnom. Dafür besaß er die Statur eines solchen! Wunibald Zauberhaar war nämlich ein fülliger, äußerst braun gebrannter Mann um die Fünfzig Jahre und schien früher wohl sehr sportlich gewesen zu sein, doch offensichtlich lag das letzte Training schon ein Weilchen zurück. Von spezieller Bekleidung für sein Amt als Zauberzwerg hielt er offensichtlich nicht viel, denn außer einer schlichten, kurzen dunkelgrünen Hose trug er nämlich gar nichts und selbst das Halstuch fehlte ihm, weil sein graublauer Bart so lang und dicht war, das er diesen als solches Benutze. Im Gegenzug hatte Wunibald sich jegliche andere Körperbehaarung fein säuberlich abrasiert; selbst die Augenbrauen; sodass seine blanke Haut regelrecht glänzte. "Herzlich Willkommen, Suchende!", begrüßte der Zauberzwerg sie derweil förmlich aber auch irgendwie äußerst ungeduldig. "Ich bin, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon wisst, Wunibald Zauberhaar. Besser bekannt als Zauberzwerg!" Sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht mit seinen auffällig kleinen, ebenfalls graublauen Augen und der, im völligen Kontrast dazu stehenden, großen, knolligen Nase bemühte sich, trotz der Tatsache, dass er zu seinen Gästen aufschauen musste, um einen autoritären und respekteinflößenden Ausdruck. Allerdings erkannten seine Gegenüber schon beim ersten Blick, dass Wunibald sich nur aufblies, weil es ganz offensichtlich war, dass er in den eigenen vier Wänden nicht die Hosen anhatte... Eigentlich wollten Aalbert und Smellert gerade etwas sagen, doch der Zauberzwerg schnitt ihnen das Wort ab, noch bevor sie eines herausgebracht hatten. "Ich weiß wer ihr seit, ihr müsst euch nicht vorstellen. Also sagt nichts!", sprach Wunibald Zauberhaar darum eilig, ja fast wie gehetzt weiter und klatschte laut in die Hände. "Nehmt lieber Platz, damit wir beginnen können!" Auf dieses Kommando hin öffnete sich ein weiteres Loch in der Decke und offenbarte unseren Freunden nun einen massiven, mit diversen magischen Runen verzierten, kreisrunden Steintisch samt passenden aber deutlich einfacher gehaltenen Stühlen. Naja, mit der Ausnahme von einem speziellen und weich gepolstertem Stuhl, der fast schon wie ein Thron anmutete... (Wer darauf Platz nahm, kann man sie ja schon denken, nicht?) "Also dann...", plauderte der Zauberzwerg auch schon wieder und erstickte so ein Aufbegehren der Seeschlangenspione, denen man ansah, dass da etwas nicht ganz stimmte, erneut. "Ihr braucht einen Schutzzauber um durch die Dusterzone zu kommen, habt ihr mir gesagt, richtig?" "Ja, aber..." "Schon gut ich weiß bescheid!", winkte Wunibald ab und bemühte sich weiter um ein autoritäres und unnahbares Auftreten. "Doch um herauszufinden, welcher Zauber euch weiterhilft ist es unabdingbar, dass wir die Knochen befragen!" Er klatschte nochmals in die Hände. "Fidelis! Die magischen Knochen und das Ritualhämmerchen, sofort!", befahl er streng und keinen Augenblick später huschte der Tempeldiener mit den gewünschten Gegenständen herbei. Wobei die 'magsichen Knochen' sich als eher weniger magisch anmutender Haufen, diverser Nutztierknochen, wie Schwein, Schaf, Ziege oder Rind, entpuppten und das 'Ritualhämmerchen' eine Untertreibung erster Güte war. War es doch in Wahrheit ein mächtiger Streithammer, mit dem man genauso gut einen Drachen erschlagen hätte können. Rasch griff der Zauberzwerg danach, hob den Hammer empor und rief: "Oh ihr Knochen! Offenbart mir euer geheimes Wissen!" Dann spannte er seine, wenn auch etwas aus der Form geratenen, Muskeln an und begann mit wuchtigen Hieben die Knochen zu zermalmen. Anfangs duckten sich unsere Freunde vorsichtshalber weg, bis sie sahen, dass Wunibald äußerst geübt darin war, denn kein Hieb ging daneben und auch kein einziger Splitter wurde durch die Gegen geschleudert. Erst als er aus den Knochen astreines Mehl, welches Unterwasser allerdings sofort zu einem schlammigen Haufen wurde, gemacht hatte, hörte er wieder auf, reichte dem sofort zu Stellen stehendem Fidelis das 'Hämmerchen' und wühlte nun selbst darin herum. "Hm...", brummte der Zauberzwerg mit strenger Mine. "Das ist noch zu undeutlich... Wir müssen da etwas Klarheit schaffen! Ich brauche reinigende Metalle... Ja, nur Gold und Silber können uns da weiterhelfen!" Er sah von dem Schlammhaufen auf und die Fünf dafür fordernd an. "Reicht sie mir!", befahl er dann. "Wir sollen bezahlen?", fragte James und wartete die Reaktion der Seeschlangenspione erstmal ab. "Ganz recht!", bestätigte Aalbert gefasst, wenngleich man ihm und seinem Freund immer noch ansehen konnte, dass an der ganzen Sache etwas faul war. "Ja so haben wir es vereinbart.", sprach auch Smellert ruhig. "Wir können euch leider nicht sagen wie viel - den Preis hat er sich offen gehalten..." "Schon in Ordnung.", versicherte der Hausdiener freundlich. "Wenn es so vereinbart ist, dann soll es so sein!" Bereits also zum dritten mal in diesem Abenteuer zückte James den Geldbeutel und fingerte ein Gold- und Silberstück nach dem anderen hinaus. "Ja so ist es gut, mach weiter so!", drängte der Zauberzwerg mit einem gierigen Glitzern in den Augen, während er dem Hausdiener dabei zusah wie dieser immer mehr Geld auf den Tisch legte. "Die Sicht wird immer besser, nur nicht vorzeitig aufhören!" "Verehrter Zauberzwerg!", donnerte da Aalbert nun seinerseits äußerst streng und autoritär los. "Was soll das ganze Aufhebens?!" "Ja genau!", ereiferte sich auch Smellert. "Das war so nicht vereinbart und das wisst ihr auch! Und wo steckt überhaupt eure Tochter Renate? Es war verbindlich vereinbart, dass ihr zu zweit für uns einen passenden Zauber auswählt - ganz ohne dieses lächerliche 'Knochenlesen'!" Wenn Wunibald Zauberhaar damit in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde, dann zeigte er dies nicht. Stattdessen zog er den stattlichen Haufen aus Gold und Silber näher zu sich und murrte bloß. "Das weiß ich doch alles! Aber ich hab's mir anders überlegt und bin zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass wir meine Tochter gar nicht brauchen. Das kann ich nämlich auch allein, pah!" Er bemühte sich wieder um ein unnahbares und würdevolles Auftreten. "Außerdem bin ich hier wie zuhause eine Respektsperson!", prahlte er ganz unverfroren. "Meine Anweisungen sind Befehl und ich werde stets mit 'Hochverehrter Herr Vater' angesprochen, nur damit ihr es wisst." "Mensch Paps, warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?!", tadelte da wie aufs Stichwort eine jugendliche und helle aber dennoch kräftige Frauenstimme und strafte somit postwendend die Aussage von Wunibald als Lüge ab. Äußerst grob und unzeremoniell wurde eine weitere Tür einfach aufgerissen, sodass frisches Wasser einströmte und somit endlich die benebelnde Wirkung des 'reinigenden Dampfes' aufhob. So konnten die fünf wieder klar und deutlich sehen und richteten nun ihren Blick auf Wunibalds Tochter Renate Zauberhaar, die soeben energisch ins Zimmer rauschte. Mit gut einem Meter Siebzig war sie deutlich größer als ihr Vater, doch von der Statur her ähnelten sie sich wiederum sehr. Denn Renate war beileibe keine dünne Grazie, sondern konnte vielmehr mit Fug und Recht als vollschlanke Schönheit bezeichnet werden, die ihren sportlichen Körper nicht verstecken musste - was sie allerdings auch nicht tat. Ihr Oberkörper war mit einer knappen Mischung aus einer Bluse und einem Korsett verhüllt worden, welches ihre Figur sehr betonte und mit einer geradezu schrillen Mischung aus Hellgrün, Schwarz und Silber bestach. Kategorie:Chronik Kategorie:Veloci